The present invention relates in general to laser units and has specific reference to an improved laser unit capable of directing a laser beam in a strictly vertical direction and adapted to be used if necessary in combination with means for reversing the direction of the laser beam or means for reflecting said laser beam at 90.degree..
The laser unit according to this invention is applicable to various techniques such as topometry, building construction (notably in the construction of elevator pits or hoistways in tall buildings such as skyscrapers) and, more generally, to all fields requiring the determination, with a high degree of precision, of the vertical or horizontal of a given locus, such as the observer's locus.
Therefore the primary object of the present invention is to provide a laser unit capable of directing a laser beam in a strictly vertical direction and, accessorily, in a strictly horizontal direction.